Pandora's Seed
My most descriptive, time-consuming and amazing story yet. I realised my Blue Moon story's detail really sucked. The descriptions were too short along with the chapters and the one-dimensional characters. Forgive my terrible detail (I have ADD). But now I am going to try and write mammoth chapters for this story. I give you Pandora's Seed. Part 1 Macabre First the one who sees no grace, Adorning their chambers with a fleshless face, The grim, the dark, the shadows they see, Cause the good in their hearts to flee Respecting a deed, a deed so cruel, They will be first to be made a fool, Everlasting colour was afoot that week. Blues, reds, purples, greens exploded from squat shrubs firmly placed at the foot of the old oak tree. Flowers bloomed and blossomed accross the jungle-washed grass that seemed to strech out towards hte horizon where the yellow disc of the sun spiralled downards illuminating the pale blue sky with a ping tint. The clouds had aready played there game of hide and seek and were beginning to disappear. It was these days that Trivia wished would never end. The supreme beauty wold strech into the cosmos from that little point. She was a small girl, Trivia. About six or seven. Her little cottage was over the hill where she sat. She could stay out for a few more minutes, ma wouldn't mind. Besides, the hill was where she would get the best view of this epic scenery. She picked a daisy off of the ground and began mindlessely pulling off petals. The few clouds that were left formed distinctive shapes that Trivia couldn't help but try and figure out what they where. She curled her long, straight brown hair and gazed up at the heavens with her intelligent green eyes. Everyone told her how much her eyes sparkled, like emeralds. Little did they know what those eyes had seen before. The details were fuzzy of course. She was only about two. What she did remember however was the blood that had stained the floor. "That one looks rather like a-" She faltered midsentence. Something wet had fell on her face. Rain was drizzling down, obscuring her view. The sun was receeding back into it's den where it would slumber and awaken slightly before Trivia. The grass that she lay on was soaking fast so Trivia decided it was time for her to leave. She gathered her pebbles (which she used to collect with her father down by the river) and sprinted towards her little collage. The hill wasn't that steep but the grass was damp and slippery. Trivia lost her footing and slid down the other side of the hill. The rain was coming in fast and already her clothes were drenched. She'd have to climb twice as fast to get home in time. But before she went anywhere she noticed an unnatural chil. The flowers looked very different indeed, almost...violent. And the sun had fully gone down thrusting her into a world of inky blackness and drizzling rain. The stars weren't visible, neither was the moon. She was in complete and utter darkness. Trivia shivered and blindly trudged up the hillside, trampling a few daisies on the way. She sneezed as she reached the top. She was absolutely freezing and drenched. How long had she been outside? For no particular reason she turned her attention to the large oak, something looked out of place there. Upon the swing (on which she used to play on with her father) sat a beautiful girl in a white gown. She looked about fourteen and was facing downards. She was barefoot and almost as soaked as Trivia was. Her skin was so pale Trivia could make out shapes and colours. "Er...hello?" Trivia took a step closer to the girl. The girl didn't answer. Promptly forgetting about ma Trivia began to walk towards this strange person. Why was she on that swing, and what was she doing. In her long brown hair was a single yellow flower that looked untouched by the rain. "Hello, miss, can I help you?" Trivia touched the girl's shoulder. She looked up at Trivia with a scowl. Trivia could see abhorrence etched into her face. Trivia let go in the fear of she coming to harm. Although as their eyes met the corners of the girl's mouth preceeded into a smile. It was barely a smile but Trivia knew that this girl meant her no harm. Rain drizelled down her hair and then slowly fell to the ground. On her arm a serpent writhed, a viper. It looked very intimidating, intertwined with this beautiful and almost delestial-looking girl. "Do not be alarmed, Trivia," the girl said in a voice that should have belonged to an angel, "I have gifts for you. These shall help you overcome the great losses in your life. You may be too young to understand this but I feel now is where your journey shall begin." the girl reached inside her gown and pulled out a small skull. A single crack was apparent in the cranium. Trivia stepped back, startled a little but not afraid. The girl lay it in Trivia's hand and closed her ifngers around it. "Th-thank you I guess-" "Wait, Trivia, there is more," The girl pulled the flower out of her hair and tied it into Trivia's. It was a goregous little thing. "Thank-" "And finally..." The rain bucketed down heavily as the girl gave Trivia her third gift. From her sleeve she pulled out a small jar containing (what Trivia thought to be) a whisp of silver smoke. It's movement was intriging. Trivia raised it from the girl's hand and stared at it. The jar was thin and in a shade that matched Trivia's emerald eyes. The cork at the top held was the only thing that trapped this whisp from escaping. "Thank you..." Trivia finally managed to get in. The girl nodded and without warning she swun backwardsstraight into the branches. Before she disappeared Trivia tohught she saw tears in her eyes. In fact, she was certain of it... * It didn't take long for Trivia to get home. The whisp acted as a light. At that time the rain had gotten even worse and lightning could be seen in the distance. "Ma, I'm home," Trivia said loudly. Nobody answered. Trivia devided her mother was just sleeping and turned the handle. The mahogany door creaked open. Before entering Trivia glimpsed over at the oak tree. The girl was certainly gone. Trivia thought that was odd but it didn't linger for too long in her mind. Inside it was dark, the whisp equaled barely enough light to see her own hand in front of her face. She reached into her blouse and pulled out a match. He struck it against the wall and watched as the orange flames danced across the room making shadows on the wall. Trivia lay the skull down on the floor but continued holding the whisp. "Ma, I'm home," Trivia called but then she saw something on the ground. She screamed, the sight was most brutal and sickening indeed! She rushed over to her mother's fallen body. Blood spurted out of her head. "Ma!" Trivia gasped and cradled her mother's head. Flecks of blood stained her fair hair. Trivia began to cry. Painful memories began to reap her mind. She was at the river with her father. That was the night she lost him as well. Trivia laughed, she had never felt so happy in her life. She had the most wonderful father in the world. "Again shall we?" her father smiled. He was a tall handsome man with a crop of rich dark hair and furry moustache. He bent down and picked up a pebble and threw it across the river. It skidded and plopped on the other side of the bank. It was a hot summer's day and the sun was showing them no mercy. "Again! Again!" the four year old Trivia giggled. "Alright," her father was about to throw again. "No! No! No, no, no, no, no!" Trivia sobbed into her mother's chest. It was at that moment she realised she was not alone in the house. Scattered around her mother's body were disembodied limbs. Her eyes went wide with fear. Terror ruled her mind. At the far end of the room there was an old scythe, bloody and chipped. The edges had been recently sharpened. Next to the scythe was a piece of ragged material, Trivia realised it was from a cloak (her mother was a seamstress). They meant nothing to her, her parents were both dead. She was just a frightenend little girl crying in the middle of a bare room. Nobody would come to rescue her like they did in the books her father used to read her. Nobody even cared. She wished she was stronger than this. If there was a way to make the pain go away, any way, she would take it. Her wish was half-granted. As she backed away from the horrific scene she stepped on the little jar the girl had given her. It cracked underneath her shoes. She took no notice until the whisp was released into the air, gradually it began taking form. Trivia spun round, her hair whipped the air around her. The whisp was growing and squirming, beginning to take shape. Trivia bit her lip, her tears stopped dead in their tracks as if they had turned to ice. The thing in front of her was definately human-like but his features were so grotesque. It looked as if the left side of his face had been burned or charred. He wore the robes of a monk and appeared to be carrying a set of gold scales. Around his neck hung a necklace made from miniture skulls. His overall body-shape was strange. It was thin and lanky yet had an essence of beefiness. He had little hair as the top of his head has been charred, or atleast looked as if it had. Trivia shivered with fright. Attempting to flee the house Trivia was noticed by this being. She noticed in his hand was a black trident. The entity raised his arm, Trivia took a few steps backwards. "Trivia, do not be afraid, I am here to ease your pain," it spoke in a distorted voice, as if everyone in the world spoke together and the voices meshed. Trivia couldn't even tell it's gender. The tip of It's fiery red hair were the same silver shade of the wisp that Trivia knew it as. As this "thing" spoke to Trivia the skull in the corner began to lurch. A jade-coloured viper slid out of one if it's sockets. In it's jaws was a small, shiny, red apple. It slithered about the floor towards Trivia. The claimer of the scythe was going to have a very busy century... "Wh-who are you?" Trivia stuttered to it. "I. Am Satan, an angel," the voice sounded cold and extremely disturbing. "C-can you help me Satan?" Trivia was still unsure about this creature. If it was trapped in that jar it had to be for a reason. She didn't even notice the viper writhing up her arm and twisting it. "I am not entitled to help. I am just here to give you a choice. If you accept my offer it shall ease your pain." "I accept!" Trivia blurted it out without even thinking. The apple gleamed menacingly. For a fraction of a second it appeared that Satan was glaring at the serpent which caused Trivia to follow Satan's gaze. "SNAKE!" she screamed and swatted at it's jaw. The fruit flew out of it and soared in the air before plummeting to the ground and rolling into the ragged piece of black cloaking found next to the scythe. It's reflection shone brilliantly in the scythe. "Get it off!" Trivia began jumping around trying to shake it off. "ENOUGH!!" Satan exploded, the disembodied limbs began to scuttle away into the darkness (out of Trivia's notice), "now my dear girl, I need you to sign this contract. You shall feel relief and you won't even remember this has even happened!" "I don't have a-" Out of thin air quill appeared. It was glowing a dangerous shade of red. The viper began writhing around Trivia's arm as if trying to get her attention. She took no notice of it and instead reached for the quill but soon realised there wasn't an inkwell. "There isn't any-" "Of course not my dear. We need a special kind of ink for this. We all have it, it's just to prove it was signed by you since you'll forget all about this day later on." "Er, sure..." Without warning Satan poked the quill into Trivia's left shoulder, she clecnched her teeth because of the pain. As Satan extracted the blood Trivia clutched her shoulder. The serpent saw a bridge and migrated shoulders. It coiled itself around Trivia's wound, it's cold skin relieving her of pain. Immediatly Trivia started warming up to her new companian. "Sign here," Satan clickedhis fingers and in a moment another glowing ''item appeared, this time it was a document for Trivia to sign. Trivia took the quill and hesitantly wrote her name, because she was shaking so match her signature appeared smudged and wonky. Satan cackled, "thank you!" Trivia collapsed in a dead faint on top of her mother. The serpent continued to slither around her. Forgotten in the background the scythe lolled to one side, falling on top of the apple and the cloak. It was a grim grim day. But it was also the beginning of a journey... Avarice ''Second to them who seek riches from the blind Doing good for the reward shall put them behind, Showing off their riches and wealth galore There demise shall be full of gore Respecting a deed, a deed so cruel, They will be second to be made a fool, The garden, as far as Trivia knew, was abeyant. Habitated only by the nymphs (and of course Mother Flay who cared for Trivia) it was the only place she could call home. Ever since she could remember she had lived here with Mother Flay. The fairy wouldn't let her out of her sight, but since tommorow was Trivia's fourteenth birthday Mother Flay had no choice but surrender to age. She would have to let Trivia go out into the world by herself. It wasn't going to be an easy task, that was for certain. The garden was invisible to human eyes, it was a magical place. Supernaturality ruled there. Exotic plants pushed their way through the calm, placid, crystal clear waters surrounding the garden like a moat. Each fountain showered not water but gems upon the nymphs as they bathed. Apples and pears grew on all the trees and as soon as one was picked another one would spring into place, big red and ripe. Trivia watched the children play, they wore crowns of ivy and magnolia upon their fair hair. That's how every nymph looked. Pretty teenaged girls with blonde hair and locks of flowers and beads on their flawless skin. Trivia was used to them mocking her for her "unusual" hair colour. Trivia didn't mind this, she was actually glad since Mother Flay would do something horrible to them like turn them into a toad for a day. Besides, Trivia was prettier than all the nymphs put together. Her look was more natural. She didn't adorn herself with jewelry of any kind. The night before her fourteenth birthday, Trivia sat at the lake. She dipped her toes into the fridgid but relaxing waters. Despite the beautiful plants and jewels around her, Trivia couldn't help but feel something was missing. An empty hole had opened up in her heart since before she could remember, she touched her shoulder and winced. "Sweet dreams," Satan cooed as he ruffled her long hair. In his hand he held a bottle that undoubtebly contained Trivia's soul. Without further a word and simultaneously with a clap of thunder, Satan disappeared in a clap of thunder. He left no trace except for a faint smell of lead and a whisp of the same silver smoke. Satan had cheated out another soul. His reign of terror would never end, no hero could stop him. No hero whatsoever. Trivia stared at the wound, it looked somewhat like a single flame. She held her skull in her hand, although she hadn't the faintest idea where it came from, she realised it was important. "Eden..." Trivia whispered into one of the sockets. A viper slithered out and immeditly locked itself on Trivia's arm. Trivia knitted her eyebrows with her free hand and began to stroke her pet. Eden slinked around Trivia's limb, occasionally stopping for no apparent reason. Eden always made Trivia feel slightly better, his antics were always entertaining to watch. "Trivi!" a shrill high pitched voice called. There was no mistaking that voice, it belinged to Mother Flay. Mother Flay was a kind old fairy but once she loved something there was no parting with it. Trivia had avoided her all day but had gotten careless at this particular hour. She jumped up, splashing water all over a few mischievous nymphs who were about to play a prank on her. "Not today, Daphne," Trivia chuckled, Eden hissed at the angry blonde nymph. "One day I'll get you, reck-head!" Daphne screamed in her usual drawl. Trivia took no notice and just bolted off leaving Daphne to dry her soaking hair. Daphne was Trivia's rival. In fact, nemesis. She was everything Trivia despised, stuck up, vain, stubborn and most of all jealous. ''She was rather good at hiding her envy from the rest of the nymphs but Trivia saw right through it. Trivia had an unnatural gift of reading emotions. She could tell exactly what people were feeling from just looking at their faces. "TRIVI!" Mother Flay shouted. An old horned-owl shuddered. It was a dark night, darkest night the garden had ever gotten. This had to be Mother Flay's doing. Since it was her last night with "Trivi" it was her last night of happiness. Mother Flay was a plump little fairy, upon the bridge of her small bump of a nose sat a pair of extremely large spectacles. She wore a pale blue ball gown, sort of like Trivia's white gown but a lot wider and firmer. It was a wonder how she ever got through the archway of the garden. "Yes mother?" Trivia said in her "good-obediant-little-angel" voice. Mother Flay insisted Trivia call her "mother". She never insisted any of the other girls to call her this and it always bothered Trivia. Trivia knew Mother Flay wasn't her real mother, she could tell by looking at her tower of white hair upon her round head. And her translucent baby blue wings. They looked nothing alike but Mother Flay acted as if they did. "Oh, Trivi!" Mother Flay greeted her favorite girl with a collosal hug that would have crushed Daphne. This made Trivia happy, she had more perciverance, more resiliance than Daphne or any of the other nymphs did. Mother Flay began creating jewels and riches out of thin air. Trivia had no clue as to what they could be for. The pile of rubies and garnets mounted high into the ivy infused walls. Once in a while Daphne and the other nymphs sneaked by and stole some of them behind Mother Flay's back. Daphne would stick out her tongue as she passed. "Ah, here we go," Mother Flay magiced up a golden pocket watch. Eden watched it with curiosity. It was a small object, no bigger than the palm of Trivia's hand. The numerals were all roman and the chain was about thriteen inches long. "Er...mother?" Trivia looked astonished. "Yes dear?" Mother Flay looked up at her. "What is that for?" "Oh, well, you'll find out soon enough dear," Trivia didn't like Mother Flay's ominous tone very much, but she kept to herself. She was never outspoken of disobediant, she was basically the "nice-girl" within the garden. Mother Flay hovered towards her (she never walked, even if her life depended on it) and tied the watch around Trivia's neck. Instantly Trivia held it up to her face, it looked ordinary but Trivia knew it was not. Another question hung in Trivia's mind. "Mother Flay, then what are the gems for?" Trivia asked. Mother Flay looked over her shoulder at the devious nymphs and shot them murderous glare. ''Too murderous of a glare. The nymphs retreated back to the lake for the night, knowing that when Mother Flay was in bad mood what she would do with them. "Well dear, you see, conjuring up something like that isn't really my specialty, I'm too used to making this place beautiful, my magic must have misunderstood my intentions. Ah well, better get a good nights sleep. Big day ahead of you..." The last sentence was hard and forced. Mother Flay started sobbing but stopped just before Trivia could ask her how she was feeling. Without another word Trivia was sent to bed. Trivia's chambers were inside a dazzling cave full of wonders and mysteries. Her bed was woven by Mother Flay herself (as she thought that manual labour showed more gratitude than doing something by magic) and made from roses, bluebells and violets. Trivia undid the yellow flower in her hair and set it by the small skull in which Eden had already slinked into. Trivia stared up at the roof of the cave. The emptiness inside her was growing, she could feel it. She had forgotten how it came of her. All she knew was that she was about to lose the only person she had. It broke ker already shattered heart into micro pieces. Outside she heard hushed whispers, Daphne was about to play another cruel trick on her. Infuriated she leapt out of her bed and stormed off to confront the nymph. "Ssssh, you might wake dreck-head-" Daphne hushed her friends but felt Trivia's presence before she could finish. "I think dreck-head is already awake," Trivia said poisonosly. Daphne and the others jumped into the water, they knew Trivia couldn't swim. "Oh shut up! Your just jealous because your human and can't stay here forever like us!" Daphne called. "Why would I want to stay here with you?" fired Trivia. Daphne couldn't find an answer. She just taunted Trivia with her wonderful jewelry she had just pulled from the sea-bed. "Oh, I have so many lovely jewels but I need more, can you help me Trivia? Oh, wait, you don't have any jewels!" Daphne mocked. The other nymphs burst out in laughter. Anger boiled inside Trivia but she just said one sentence: "errete es korakas!" Daphne was baffled. She had no idea what that meant and neither did Trivia, she just blurted it out. Trivia said nothing more, she just went back to bed. The vast hole in her body bigger than ever. She could no longer smile. She was in hell. Hubris Third to those who worship none but them, Believing oneself to be a perfect gem, Thinking they are great, the best the lord, Are nothing but emns spread by the sword, Accepting a deed, a deed so cruel, They shall be third to look like a fool, That day was the most dreaded day Trivia could remember. It was her final day with the only person she knew to call "mother". In reality, Trivia didn't feel too ''upset. It was her only chance to show the world she could be strong and independant. She felt compelled to stay in the magical garden forever, teasing Daphne and the others and being surrounded by beauty every second of the day. But if felt as if it was her ''duty ''to leave. If she didn't leave now, she wouldn't leave anyday. Mother Flay on the other hand had not changed a bit. This particular morning she was persuaidng Trivia to stay. It started with Trivia awaking to the sound of blue birds chirping. This was always her wake-up call. She was never forced to awake at this particular time but did it as it was Mother Flay's wishing. If she was excited about this day she was very well adapt at concealing it. In fact, she frowned upon the whole situation. She always thought of it in a new perspective. If one were to ask her if she saw the glass half-empty or half-full she would just shrug and reply that "half a glass of water cannot reflect our personalities. All I see is a beverage, nothing more or less," She hardly had an optimistic or negative personality. She was, average at best. Not a cheerful nor sadistic. She was just a person, sometimes she acted with evil but mostly strived for what was right. She needed to take many twists and turns, and meet many dead ends and false roads before she would reach her destination. If it be good or bad, she believed everything to be "pre-decided, not by fate, but by logic," She always told the few nymph friends she had that "God doesn't play with dice," and nobody could persuade her others. Stubborn wouldn't be the most accurate word to describe her. It wasn't hard to get dressed, she had only one gown which she slpet in. It was easy enough to wash. She just had to dip it in the spring at the back of the cave, and what a beautiful cave it was. The waters there were considerably cleaner than the ones which the nymphs lived in. She was grateful for all this yet she didn't really need it. But by no means was she perfect. She wasn't your typical herione. She felt that same worthlessness and grief others felt, althought she didn't actively portray it, it could be sensed. It could be sensed that inside her she had just lost a hard and long fought war. She gathered her few belongings that were scattered around the cave, first it was her small skull which held Eden inside (he was still slumbering), secondly she re-tied her yellow flower into her hair, thirdly she wore her golden pocket watch around her neck, tucking it into her gown. Shakily she tiptoed outside, careful not to look at the sunlight (sunlight ''really annoyed her). Her quick pace was considerably hard to keep up with. The smell of freshly cut flowers pushed its way though Trivia's nostrils. The sun was peaked high in the sky and every plant shimmered in the sunlight. This was unusual as it was morning but then Trivia reminded herself that Mother Flay, despite her unthreatning nature, was a very powerful fairy. A little bluebird was perched on a tree and it appeared to be singing a song Trivia knew. She hummed along, very quietly. The tune was slow, almost like breathing. In fact, exactly ''like breathing. All other sounds were obscure except this one insignificant bird song being sung by this one insignificant bird. It wasn't a special song, or a song that stood out against others but it was Trivia's favourite. The grass was soggy, thedew nymphs had been busy that night. They were small girls, only children with little fine paintbrushes they used to wet the grass. It was a mircale how they did it but Trivia seemed to recall there were hundreds of them, all brood of a nymph queen. Trivia didn't know the details but she heard some of the nymohs talking about how there was a giant hive-like structure at the center of the forest were their mother lived. She also heard them say she was the true owner of the garden and that Mother Flay was sort of like her maid. This pained Trivia as she had never seen this queen, and it proved that even the nymphs had someone to care for them. Trivia did believe this queen existed as some nights she would see Mother Flay wander through some bramble bushes, into the one part of the garden Trivia never had seen. Once in a while she had the nerve to try and follow Mother Flay but realised she would never be able to get through the brambles. They were huge and sharp. She also had a name for this part of the garden: the maze. The reason she called it this was because she heard Daphne saying to her hang that she once got lost through the brambles for ages so there must have been a maze. Trivia smiled at the thought of Daphne frustrated, probably the only fault she knew of Daphne. As memories of Daphne occured she was relieved it would be her last day here. No more teasing, fighting, arguing. None of it. She even heard Daphne make fun of her because of how Mother Flay was bessoted to her. Eden was still slumbering and Trivia had a few more good hours till "the feast" (a small banquet Mother Flay had planned for her, it was supposed to be a surprise but Mother Flay was never good at keeping secrets). She smiled deviously and strolled, barefoot, towards the brambles. It was now or never... *** The musty smell of copper and rotten fruit was unbearable. In fact, the "house" was a little mroe than a shack. It was a small wooden "building" that looked as if it were being held together by magic. Smoke never curled out the chimney and the weeds that interwined it were never cut. To any passer-by it would have looked like an abandoned old home, but through those walls (whose wood was chipping and peeling in many places) one man lived there. A very old man who sat all day in his rocking chair smoking a pipe. The fireplace was always empty, he needn't bother himself with chores to do. It was a wonder how he didn't ''freeze ''to death. This man was none other than Wenston II, unknown to anyone. He wore a thin coat of deerskin and had a very long, crooked nose. His beard almost reached down to his waist and he was completely bald. Spots erupted all over his withered face and the only life in him seemed to be in his small, coal-black eyes. If he was seen he was regularly mistaken for dead, because of how immobile he was at times. He never spoke, only grunted and was apparantly non-existant to the small town that wasn't too far from him. His hands were placed on his lap at all times. It appeared he hadn't eaten or drank in ''centuries. Sniffing he turned his head towards the window. Nothing unusual. Then again, what was unusual about his life? Imprisoned in his home for his own vanity. That was about six-hundred years ago. Unfortuneately he was still tied to the abacus of immortality. A strange artifact that bound all human lives together, controlling their fates and futures. Chortling he rubbed his hands together. Appearing as if he had lost all ability to speak. HIs mouth formed into a crooked grin as he watched the mist drift towards his "house". His eyes glinted, appearing to be almost purple. His tongue tried to wrap it's self around words but years of keeping his mouth shut took a toll on him. ''"A-a-a.....k-k-k-k-k-k-k d.....d-deb mo-o-omento-o-o" ''were the only words that came from his mouth. It was complete gibberish but it must have had a meaning as everything did. He sat back in his chair and waited... He hesitantly lifted his withered hand as if he was about to make a sudden movement that would shape the outcome of the universe itself. Raking his fingers through his dirty tangled mane of dull grey hair he pulled out a a small compass. Grime, stains and spills marked it. Scratched, dirty, beaten. Nobody could possibly want it. *** Unaturally the maze was cold. That was the most distinct feature of it. Everywhere else in the garden was beautiful all year round but this part must have been protected by some kind of magic far more powerful than that of Mother Flay. Trivia wondered if that was even possible. The hedges surrounding her were entangled dead roots, ocassonally she would see a dead leaf fall from them. The soil was hard and grey, almost like concrete. Nothing could live here. Thorns spouted from every direction, trapping her in. She regretting ever coming in. "Now, how can I possibly get out of here?" she wondered to herself. It was rare for her to speak to herself. Sloth Nihilism Negligence Illness Hatred Scorn Envy Wrath Malice Apathy Gluttony Acedia Despair Fornication Ignorance Falsehood Immaturity Solipsism Part 2 Fallibilism Pain Prevarication Conflict Deception Blackmail Stupidity Rebellion Disobedience Treachory Pestilence Desecration Disrespect Famine Oppression Vengeance Hipocracy Pestilence Terror Insanity Starvation Part 3 Warfare Insolence Strife Exile Idolatry Temptation Thievery Cowardice Fraud Aviction Deciet Toil Dispute Calamity Disdain Despondence Polytheism Torture Frustration Irritation Blasphemy Category:Fiction